Nyamuk
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Serge Bronson, seorang penempa, akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti tutup mulut dan menentang Erwin Smith. Ia mendatangi kantor Erwin Smith dengan rancangan-rancangan barunya. Cara baru melawan Titan.
1. Chapter 1

Pintu gerbang kota dibuka, masuklah para Scout Legion ke dalam tembok. Seperti biasa wajah-wajah suram dan pucat menghiasi para pahlawan yang kalah perang. Mereka selalu kalah perang, menyeret serta gerobak yang berisi tumpukan mayat mereka yang tidak mendidih di dalam perut Titan.

Seorang pemuda memandangi para prajurit itu berjalan pulang ke barak dengan kedua tangan berselingkap. Mulut terbungkam rapat dengan kedua alis mengkerut. Matanya yang biru memandangi para prajurit bermantel hijau satu persatu, mencari seseorang dibalik tirai manusia.

"Bagaimana? Ada Karen di sana?" seseorang di sebelah pemuda itu terasa begitu cemas.

Baru ketika pemuda itu melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang, berjalan gontai dengan sorot mata yang tak fokus, ia menjawab. "Ya, Heskey, sepertinya adikmu baik-baik saja."

"Mana?" temannya semakin tidak sabar. Kemudian ia melihat perempuan pirang itu di belakang gerobak berisi tumpukan mayat dibungkus kain putih dipenuhi bercak darah. Gadis itu nyaris tidak dikenali oleh keluarganya sendiri. Sorot matanya yang dahulu bersinar penuh semangat, kini redup seperti lilin yang meleleh. Dulu Karen berjalan dengan tegap, dihiasi senyum optimis. Kini kedua tangannya terkulai lemas, gontai seperti tidak makan berhari-hari. Mungkin dia memang tidak berselera makan sehingga jalannya lemas begitu.

"Ah, itu dia." Heskey si teman, tampak lega, "Syukurlah dia selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun."

"Aku tidak tahan dengan kebodohan para militer. Apa yang dilakukan para inteligen di sana? Bukannya mengalami kemajuan, malah membuat ajang bunuh diri mati dengan bodoh." Serge, si pemuda itu menggerutu.

Malam itu Heskey muncul di balik pintu rumah Serge dengan wajah pucat. Tentu saja wajahnya itu membuat Serge membaca ada yang salah. Namun daripada berbicara, Heskey malah mendesak Serge untuk cepat-cepat mengikuti dia. Walau tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Heskey, namun sepertinya lebih baik tidak banyak bertanya. Serge segera mengambil jaketnya dan mengikuti Heskey. Malam itu jalanan begitu sunyi dipenuhi kabut. Jalanan berbatu yang becek dilintasi dua orang yang bergegas dicekik cemas.

Sampai di pintu rumah, mereka berdua disambut oleh ibu Heskey yang wajahnya sama-sama pucat. Seperti Heskey, si ibu juga tidak banyak bicara, hanya mendesak mereka untuk naik ke lantai dua.

"Cepat, Serge." desak Heskey, masih pucat.

Tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, namun mengetahui di lantai dua terletak kamar Karen, perasaan Serge langsung tidak enak. Sambil berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi, Serge melangkah secepatnya sampai ke dalam kamar Karen, membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan melihat Karen meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Di atas lantai di sisi kasur, terlihat ada genangan berlendir disertai aroma khas makanan yang telah bercampur dengan enzim pencernaan.

Pemandangan yang memilukan bagi Serge melihat Karen seperti itu. Serge mengenal Karen sejak kecil, perempuan itu selalu tangguh, suka tantangan dan pemberani. Namun kini, ia tidak lebih seperti seorang anak kecil yang dilanda mimpi buruk selama seminggu berturut-turut dan mimpinya semakin buruk saja.

"Karen ..."

Karen tidak berkedip memandang Serge di bawah kusen pintu kamarnya, di sisinya berdiri si abang, Heskey. Sejenak mereka menyadari betapa lemah mereka sebagai manusia. Begitu lemahnya sampai-sampai mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan harus bagaimana.

"Serge ..." itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Karen sejak dia berhenti bicara. Dan kata-kata itu bagai sebuah lubang dalam bendungan yang bocor, air mata Karen bercucuran jatuh dari matanya. Ketika dia mulai terisak, Serge segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan memeluk perempuan itu. Karen pun menangis seperti bocah sambil memeluk Serge dengan erat.

Selama empat jam lamanya Karen menangis seperti itu, kini semua emosi yang menggumpal dalam hati dan pikirannya mencair keluar. Karen pun duduk di meja makan dan melahap makanan yang tersedia. Karena keadaan sedang sulit, mereka hanya punya sup kacang merah dan ubi. Tapi tentunya Karen makan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Sabar menunggu menahan kantuk, Serge menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya. Tapi tentunya dia bisa menebak, Karen trauma berhadapan dengan Titan. Dan ketika gadis itu bercerita, hal itu memang memuakkan. Siapa yang tidak trauma melihat teman-temannya dimakan hidup-hidup? Terlebih cara Titan itu makan bukan seperti manusia memakan coklat batang. Mereka menggigit bagian tubuh manusia, dan mencabutnya sampai lepas. Mencabut sampai lepas. Kadang tulang punggung terbawa, terlepas dari tulang pinggul. Menyeret serta usus dan lambung serta sisi badan lainnya.

Belum selesai bercerita, Karen berhenti seketika. Lalu dia mengusap dahinya sambil menundukkan kepala. Punggung gadis itu gemetar.

Serge meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas bahu Karen, "ya sudah. Tidak usah dilanjutkan. Bagus kau sudah keluar dari sana. Tidak usah kembali lagi."

"Tapi, Serge ..." sela Karen, "Kalau kita tidak melawan, kita semua akan mati. Cepat atau lambat."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak mau mati. Aku ingin melawan para Titan itu agar kita semua bisa hidup seperti ratusan tahun lalu. Bumi ini milik kita, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah direngut dari manusia."

Serge menghela napas. Sudah bosan dia mendengar itu dari Karen. Dan sudah bosan pula dia melarang Karen dan memberi penjelasan semasuk akal apapun. Karena Karen takkan mau mendengar. Tapi, ini demi kebaikan, ia harus mengatakannya. "Sekarang kamu sudah buktikan sendiri bahwa Scout Legion itu ide konyol. Semua tentang pelatihan militer ini ide yang bodoh. Dengarkan aku dan lupakan itu semua."

"Oh, kau pintar sekali yah, tuan Serge Jenius. Ini bodoh, itu bodoh. Semua orang konyol kecuali dirimu. Sementara faktanya, sementara semua orang mengorbankan nyawanya mati mengenaskan, kamu hanya bersembunyi dalam kurungan sambil duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki menunggu makan malam." Karen membalas.

"Hei, aku tidak sembarangan bicara. Bila aku bilang mereka bodoh, mereka memang bodoh dan aku bisa menjelaskan itu."

"Dengan kata lain, tak ada yang lebih pintar selain dirimu!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu."

"Kau memang begitu sejak dulu, siapa sih yang tidak bodoh di matamu?" Karen masih akan menyerocos lebih banyak lagi bila Serge tidak menggenggam erat kedua lengannya.

"Dengar, Karen, sejak kau keluar satu bulan lalu, aku menghabiskan hidupku dalam depresi dan kecemasan. Aku cemas kau tidak kembali, setiap malam bermimpi buruk terjadi sesuatu padamu di luar sana. Dan setiap hari aku berharap bila kau harus mati, setidaknya tubuhmu kembali dalam keadaan utuh karena mati jatuh dari kuda, bukan karena Titan. Dan kini kau kembali tanpa kekurangan satu apapun ... aku harus tegaskan bahwa aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Apapun alasannya. Jadi, bisakah kita menghindari pertengkaran?"

Selama sepuluh detik yang panjang, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap. Kemudian Karen melepaskan napasnya dengan berat. Salah satu tangannya naik ke dahi dan memijit kepala. Setelah itu ia memberikan senyuman yang paling manis untuk Serge, "selama di sana, aku juga ingin pulang. Ingat kamu terus."

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik." Serge mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Peluk aku, Jenius." Karen lalu menelusup manja ke dalam pelukan Serge. Kedua lengan pemuda itu melindungi gadisnya dan bibirnya mencium rambut pirang Karen.

_bersambung ... _


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak Karen masuk ke dalam kamp pelatihan, hidup Serge tidak tenang. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Termasuk ketika Karen lulus dan pulang ke rumah untuk mengunjungi keluarga dan teman. Serge selalu menolak untuk bertemu. Ketika Karen muncul di rumahnya untuk pamit, Serge tidak mau melihatnya.

Gadis itu tahu bahwa Serge tidak pernah setuju dengan cara Scout Legion bertindak. Selama ini Serge selalu mengatakan "bodoh" atau "goblok". Dan menghina strategi mereka sebagai "konyol", atau "taktik bunuh diri dengan heroik", dan kadang "pemborosan".

Ketika Karen sungguh-sungguh masuk ke dalam kamp pelatihan, bagi Serge, sahabatnya itu sudah mati. Ia terus meyakinkan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Karen sudah mati. Lupakan dia. Tapi semakin dia menolak kenyataan, hatinya semakin sakit. Selama ini mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, fokus pada penempaan senjata, hal yang paling dia sukai. Tapi kecemasan tentang Karen selalu ada.

Dan akhirnya saat Karen memilih mantel hijau dengan logo sayap kemerdekaan di punggung, Serge hanya berdiri di antara kerumunan melepas kepergian Karen ke dunia luar. Tak ada kata yang terucap, kadang ia berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah sahabatnya bunuh diri seperti itu. Maka ia berjanji pada Tuhan; bila Tuhan mengembalikan Karen tanpa celaka, Serge akan membuang rasa takutnya jauh-jauh dan mulai buka mulut untuk menentang segala kebodohan yang dilihatnya. Seperti menantang, Tuhan benar-benar melindungi Karen dan mengembalikan dia tanpa kurang apapun. Kini giliran Serge menepati janjinya.

Pagi itu Serge pergi ke kantor kemiliteran dengan pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki. Biasanya penempa itu berminyak dan dekil, kini dia mandi, mencuci rambutnya hingga berkilap dan menyisirnya berulang kali. Ia terlihat seperti seorang terhormat ketimbang seorang penempa muda dengan pekerjaan kasar.

Satu jam berjalan kaki, akhirnya dia sampai di kantor kemiliteran pusat. Jantungnya berdebar gugup hingga kerongkongannya kering. Beberapa kali ia mencoba melonggarkan kerah pakaiannya yang terasa mencekik leher karena tengkuknya terasa panas oleh keringat dingin. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam beberapa gulungan kertas terlihat mencengkram erat, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang hilang. Pintu utama kantor militer tampak seperti banteng jantan muda yang harus ia hadapi, dan Serge adalah matador yang belum berpengalaman.

Setelah berulang kali mengatur napas, Serge mengencangkan rahangnya dan berhenti berpikir. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah menaiki anak-anak tangga mengantar dia masuk ke dalam kantor militer. Di dalam ia berhadapan dengan meja resepsionis, seorang wanita sedang menulis sesuatu. Ketika bayangan punggung Serge menutupi kertas yang sedang ditulisnya, wanita itu berhenti dan menengadah. Ditatapnya Serge dengan malas tanpa berkata-kata.

"Uhh .. aku ingin bertemu Komandan Smith. Erwin Smith." ujar Serge dengan canggung.

"Anda siapa?" akhirnya wanita itu berkata.

"Aku Serge Bronson."

Hening sejenak, sepertinya wanita itu menunggu kelanjutan perkenalan diri dari pemuda itu. Sementara si pemuda tidak tahu bahwa ia harus menjelaskan siapa dirinya dalam satu kalimat.

"Anda ini apa?"

Barulah Serge sadar, "aku seorang penempa."

"Maaf, kami tidak butuh lowongan."

"Bukan, bukan soal itu. Aku ingin berbicara pada Erwin Smith."

"Komandan sedang sakit, ia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin dan tidak bisa ditemui. Bila ada yang ingin dikatakan, tinggalkan pesan saja, nanti aku sampaikan."

Serge terpaku, sebutir keringat mengalir melewati pelipis hingga ke dagu. Wanita itu memberikan kertas padanya agar dia mulai menulis surat. Serge duduk di sebuah meja yang tersedia di lobi dan berusaha menulis sesuatu. Namun lagi-lagi dia merasa konyol. Tanpa menulis apapun, ia kembali lagi ke meja resepsionis tersebut dan mengadu, "dengar, aku sudah berpakaian rapi dan mempersiapkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan pada Komandan Smith. Aku harus bertemu dengannya saat ini juga, apapun yang terjadi."

Wanita itu meletakkan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku. "Aku hargai itu. Anda wangi sekali. Tapi Komandan memang tidak bisa ditemui."

"Aku tidak punya waktu soal ini. Coba kau sampaikan padanya, menurutku dia goblok segoblok-gobloknya orang dan tidak pantas jadi komandan." desis Serge tanpa ragu.

Wanita itu sungguh-sungguh menyampaikan itu pada Komandan Smith dan hasilnya, muncullah Kapten Levi yang mengantarkan Serge ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Di sana dia didudukkan pada sebuah kursi dan di gampar dengan keras. "Kau bilang apa? 'Goblok'?"

Dengan wajah yang memar dengan cepat, Serge mencoba meludahkan cairan amis dalam mulutnya. Iler bercampur darah yang menetes dari bibirnya tidak bisa ia usap dan jatuh mengotori kerah bajunya yang putih. "Aku punya alasan. Aku tidak omong kosong."

Kapten Levi menjambak rambut Serge yang tadi pagi masih tersisir rapi itu, "Kau tahu? Para pemuda seusiamu banyak yang mati di luar sana demi kemerdekaanmu di kemudian hari. Mereka yang kau sebut goblok itu mati demi harapan kau bisa hidup bebas suatu saat. Sekarang, anak pintar, bisakah kau jelaskan betapa pengecutnya dirimu?"

"Justru karena aku ingin berhenti jadi pengecut, maka aku datang ke sini. Aku punya sesuatu yang aku yakini bisa memperbaiki semua kekonyolan ini." Setelah merasakan bogeman demi bogeman di wajah dan tubuhnya yang sangat menyakitkan, Serge sudah tidak punya rasa takut lagi. Rasa groginya sejak tadi sudah luntur.

"Baik, bicaralah. Tapi bila kau hanya punya omong kosong, aku pastikan kau tidak bisa bicara lagi." Ancam Levi.

"Dengar ..." Serge mengatakan kata per kata dengan tegas, "aku punya ide."

"Ide? Kita semua juga punya ide."

"Ya, kalian semua punya ide yang sangat bagus untuk menjadikan kematian heroik para pemuda dengan impian manis terlihat sedap bagi pecinta thriller. Itu sebabnya kukatakan kalian goblok." ujar Serge dengan bibir yang mulai membengkak.

Kapten Levi menampar pipinya, lalu kembali menarik rambutnya. Tapi Serge segera berbicara dengan lebih keras, seperti berteriak ke wajah Levi. "Dengarkan aku, cebol! Aku serius! Kau orang Scout Legion memang pergi menghadapi kematian, tapi tahu apa kau soal penderitaan kami yang tertinggal di balik tembok menunggu kalian pulang? Diam tidak melakukan apapun, sementara orang yang kucintai bisa mati konyol di luar sana itu adalah penderitaan yang menyiksa juga! Dan mengetahui bagaimana kalian bertempur, aku punya hak mengatakan bahwa kalian goblok dan hanya punya satu misi; bunuh diri!"

"Oke, sekarang bicaralah, apa idemu itu." Levi melepaskan rambut Serge dan menarik kursi ke hadapannya. Ia duduk menunggu Serge mengutarakan pikirannya yang dibuka dengan, "Aku minta kalian berhenti menjadi nyamuk."

_bersambung ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Entah bagaimana serangga kecil itu ada di ruang gelap ini. Ia berputar-putar di sekitar Levi, menimbulkan suara mendengung yang mengganggu, lalu mendarat pada leher Levi dan menyengat. Tentu saja Levi menepukkan telapak tangannya dengan keras untuk membunuh nyamuk itu. Hasilnya, tubuh remuk serangga itu ringsek menempel di telapak tangan Levi bercampur dengan bercak darah segar.

Nyamuk, rapuh, tapi sangat mengganggu.

Seketika itu juga, Levi mengerti. "Maksudmu, berhenti menggunakan 3DMG?"

Tanpa mengiyakan atau menyanggah, Serge melanjutkan, "kau tahu kenapa nyamuk tidak pernah menang melawan manusia?"

Levi menyimpan jawaban pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena mereka menghadapi manusia dari jarak dekat, sementara tubuh mereka rapuh. Tidak mungkin menang." "

Setidaknya mereka bisa menggigit manusia hingga sakit."

"Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah .. dibandingkan Titan, kita bukan apa-apa. Maka dari itu wajar saja bila kita hanya mengantar nyawa. Dan lihatlah strategi yang kalian jalankan; mengorbankan satu nyawa demi nyawa-nyawa lainnya. Menggunakan tubuh manusia hidup sebagai umpan agar Eren bisa menutup lubang di distrik Trost."

"Memang harus begitu, memangnya kamu punya ide yang lebih baik?"

"Masih ada banyak cara lain. Tolong lepaskan ikatan di tanganku, aku perlihatkan rancanganku."

Tanpa mengindahkan permohonan Serge, Levi mengambil sendiri gulungan rancangan yang terletak di atas meja kayu dan membukanya. Mata Levi melebar. Kertas-kertas berukuran setengah meter itu berisi rancangan mengenai kapal-kapal dan balon udara disertai senapan dan peluru. Selain itu ada juga beberapa peralatan mekanis yang dilengkapi belati yang besar.

"Karena kalah fisik, jauh kalah, maka pertarungan jarak dekat adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari dalam menghadapi para Titan. Itu aturan utamanya. Maka dari itu aku merancang banyak perlengkapan untuk persiapan penyerangan jarak jauh. Pada salah satu gulungan kertas, ada corat-coretku mengenai taktik untuk menjebak titan dalam sebuah lubang dan membombardir mereka dengan mesiu."

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dari rancangan-rancangan itu. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan gunakan belati, jangan pakai 3DMG lagi. Itu ide buruk." jawab Serge. "Aku tahu mesiu juga bisa memberikan efek penghancur yang mematikan bagi Titan. Aku pernah dengar mereka membutakan mata Titan di ruang bawah tanah dengan menggunakan senapan, menguliti wajah titan dengan menggunakan bom. Bila kita membidik pada tengkuk leher mereka, bukankah ini lebih efektif daripada terbang berputar-putar dan mengiris di saat target lengah?"

Wajah Levi jadi terlihat semakin serius. Kini dia menutupi bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Kemudian tangannya yang lain menunjuk tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. "Aku bukannya tidak setuju dengan rancanganmu. Tapi bila hal ini disetujui, tentunya akan terjadi perpindahan dana besar-besaran dan persenjataan 3DMG yang tersisa tidak akan terpakai lagi."

"Itu semua hanya besi, kau bisa lelehkan dan cairkan untuk didaur ulang jadi besi lain. Atau mempreteli isinya dan didaur ulang."

"Dan juga, Kapal udara ini, ini butuh dana yang sangat besar."

"Setidaknya kapal udara dapat lebih menjamin keselamatan prajurit karena akan diterbangkan jauh di atas jangkauan lompatan Titan. Bukankah itu lebih menjamin daripada pendanaan untuk 3DMG yang sudah terbukti menimbulkan pemborosan sumber daya manusia?"

Levi terkekeh kecil mendengar kata itu. Sumber daya manusia. Maksudnya pasti jumlah prajurit yang mampu bertempur. Memang, setiap pertempuran berlangsung, selalu terjadi kehilangan jumlah prajurit dalam jumlah besar. Kemarin saja sekalipun menang perang, umat manusia kehilangan ribuan prajurit. Kemenangan yang pahit yang tidak bisa dibanggakan. Walau Levi tidak terlihat setuju atau tidak setuju, matanya terus memperhatikan rancangan-rancangan itu dan menyimaknya seperti membaca sebuah novel yang sangat menarik. Balon udara yang sangat besar, tungku api ini pasti yang jadi penyebabnya melayang di angkasa. Pada kertas berikutnya, penempa ini bahkan merancang sebuah markas raksasa yang terapung di angkasa dan pada bagian bawahnya terdapat banyak selongsong meriam. Pasti untuk membombardir para Titan dari atas.

"Kalau yang itu kunamakan Yggdrassil, sebuah kapal induk sebagai pengganti ibukota. Para militer tinggal di sana. Penduduk sipil sepertinya tidak bisa karena kita tetap butuh bumi untuk menghasilkan makanan. Tapi dengan adanya Yggdrassil, aku yakin keamanan akan jadi lebih terkendali."

Levi melihat kepada kertas berikutnya, ada sebuah kapal udara lagi, namun kali ini memiliki interior yang tampak seperti kapal layar. Memiliki tempat tidur untuk 10 orang, gudang senjata, gudang makanan, dapur, beberapa bilik meriam dan ruang kapten. Serge mengintip sebentar dan segera mengenali rancangan itu.

"Yang itu Voyager, kapal pemantau. Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di dalam tembok. Kita butuh sekelompok legiun untuk pergi keluar dan memantau keadaan di luar. Siapa tahu kita menemukan sesuatu."

Levi merapikan semua tumpukan kertas itu dan akhirnya menatap Serge kembali. "Apa yang kau inginkan dengan ini semua. Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa rancanganmu bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia? Bagaimana kalau gagal?"

"Pertanyaan anda tidak bermanfaat. _"Bagaimana kalau gagal?"_ Kukatakan pada kalian; kalian sudah gagal. Baju sudah terlanjur basah, kuyupkan saja sekalian."

"Dan kenapa kami harus mempertaruhkan apa yang selama ini kita jalankan demi ini semua?"

"Karena kita semakin mengalami kemunduran. Sudah seratus tahun lamanya kita berlindung di balik tembok, kalian mampu menemukan teknologi luar biasa seperti 3DMG yang tidak ampuh itu ... bukankah itu konyol sekali? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa membuat bahkan kapal udara dan perlengkapan mesiu, malah membuang waktu demi 3DMG yang tidak ampuh, bahkan memiliki risiko kematian yang tinggi? Aku mulai ragu jangan-jangan ada yang ingin umat manusia untuk hancur dengan dramatis."

Levi lalu menggulung kembali semua rancangan tersebut dan membawanya. Kemudian pada dua orang tentara di dalam ruangan itu, Levi memberi perintah, "penjarakan orang ini."

"Levi! Levi kau harus dengar aku! Beri aku dan ideku kesempatan!" Jerit Serge ketika kapten itu berjalan keluar ruangan sambil membawa rancangannya. Tapi si kapten tidak menggubris teriakan Serge tersebut, meninggalkan dia dengan dingin.

"Levi! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Karen! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar tidak ada lagi yang mati karena menggunakan 3DMG keparat yang canggih tapi tidak berguna itu! Dengarkan aku, Levi!"

Seruan-seruan pemuda itu berganti menjadi sumpah serapah. Bahkan sampai kedua penjaga itu memasukkan dia kedalam sel, Serge masih berteriak-teriak diselingi sumpah serapah. Setelah lelah dan tenggorokannya kering, Serge akhirnya duduk di sudut kurungan dan memijit kepalanya. Putus asa sambil membodohi para pemimpin dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Erwin Smith menyentuh salah satu lengannya yang buntung. Bagian itu masih terbalut perban, kadang rasanya berdenyut-denyut. Demi umat manusia, dia kehilangan banyak hal, kini dia kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh. Komandan itu mengepalkan tangan dengan geram. Kenapa banyak sekali yang mati? Kenapa ia tidak juga menang melawan para titan itu? Apa yang salah?

Ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan masuk, Erwin kembali menopengi kegalauannya karena putus asa. "Oh kau, Levi."

"Setelah ini bagaimana?"

Erwin tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat ragu di hadapan pengikutnya. "Aku sudah pikirkan rencana. Mungkin perombakan strategi untuk menciptakan formasi yang lebih cantik dan keren agar bisa mengelabui para titan itu. Dan mungkin kita kurang disiplin juga. Aku berencana untuk melatih para prajurit yang tersisa agar mereka lebih ahli menggunakan 3DMG..."

Levi menyerahkan segulungan kertas di tangannya. "Orang yang tadi mengataimu goblok itu ... datang kemari untuk menyerahkan ini."

Penasaran, Erwin membuka gulungan-gulungan kertas itu dan mempelajari isinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau kau setuju, tidak akan ada lagi 3DMG. Dan manusia akan berhenti menjadi ... hmm ... nyamuk."

Erwin terus memperhatikan dan mempelajari. Levi pun menjelaskan apa yang tadi didengarnya dari mulut Serge sendiri. Hingga semuanya sudah tersampaikan melalui Levi, Erwin Smith menggulung kembali semua itu dengan rapi lalu meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Biar kupikirkan." jawab Erwin Smith.

"Jangan terlalu lama."

**_TAMAT_**


End file.
